


Find you

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heline, Reincarnation AU, Soulmates AU, Sunlight, Vampire!Helen, let's play music together because that's SO romantic, shsapphicficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: “Our souls are meant to be together. As long as the sun rises high in the sky, warming our skin, we'll meet again.”But when the sun is your enemy, how can it even guide you?
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	Find you

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again with another fic for the shadowhunters sapphic ficathon!  
> Did I already mention that I love writing stories about vampires? Yes? Oh well, you'll probably hear it again! 
> 
> Prompt: sunlight
> 
> trigger warning:
> 
> *little mention of death at the beginning

> _I will find you_
> 
> _Here inside the dark_
> 
> _I will break through_
> 
> _No matter where you are_
> 
> _Find you, Ruelle_

“ _What's wrong, my love? You seem sad.”_

“ _I'm just thinking. About us. We won't get out of this alive. This battle will be our last.”_

“ _This is not the end. Not for us.”_

“ _What if we don't meet in the next lifetime? What if I can't find you?”_

“ _We'll always find our way back to each other, we always do. Why would next time be any different?”_

“ _I know. I just can't help it. I guess I just feel so happy to have you at my side, I'm always afraid I won't be that lucky in my next life.”_

“ _Our souls are meant to be together. As long as the sun rises high in the sky, warming our skin, we'll meet again.”_

* * *

Helen didn't know what the villagers were celebrating, but their laughs and songs were disturbing her while she was trying to practice her music. She sighed. She should be used to it by now. People here loved to party and any excuse was good enough to regroup the whole village in the central square. Which was where Helen's apartment was.

_I guess I have to find a quiet place elsewhere._

She grabbed her violin and left.

Staying in the shade and walking very close to the walls, Helen searched for a peaceful alley where she could settle for a while. She knew the village well enough so it didn't take long. She chose a small square that was a five minute walk from where she lived. The center bathed in the sunlight, but the borders were covered by the end of the roofs so Helen could stay there and be safe.

She rested against a wall and started playing the music that had been haunting her mind for as long as she could remember.

She thought she would be alone, everyone seemed to enjoy the party a few blocks from here, but ten minutes later she heard a voice.

“Aline, where are you going?”

Helen's sharp hearing captured the sound of someone running in her direction. She kept playing, but looked around, trying to determine if she needed to disappear soon. The last time someone threatened her was months ago. She kept a low profile so there was no reason she would be in danger, but staying on her guard saved her multiple times.

A woman with black hair and cheerful brown eyes appeared, out of breath, like she was desperate to get here on time. Like she was afraid the music would stop. When she heard the sound of the violin again she smiled. She went into the center of the place, closed her eyes and started dancing.

Helen recognized the dance as soon as the stranger took the first step. She knew that dance because she was the one who invented this choreography a long, long time ago. Her soulmate had written her a song and taught her how to play it. In exchange, Helen had created a choreography and taught her better half how to dance it. This was their song, their dance. In every lifetime that's how they'd found each other. One of them would start playing and the other one, undeniably attracted by the music would appear and reveal their identity by dancing.

Helen had played this song for years but nothing had happened. She'd even started thinking she was playing it wrong. And now her soulmate was right here in front of her, moving with such grace and catching the sun with her long hair. If Helen was still human, her heart would have missed a beat.

Aline. So that was her name in this lifetime now? A very beautiful name. It suited her.

In another lifetime, Helen would have joined Aline and hugged her because she'd missed her so much. She wished she could go in the sunlight and dance with Aline. She wanted it so much. But in this life, she wasn't allowed to leave her safe parcel of shadow. She had to stay hidden from the sun and its burning heat.

The sun had always brought them close. She'd never thought the sun would be the reason they couldn't be together. In one of her previous lives, she had promised Aline the sun would guide them. How ironical.

When Helen played the last notes of the song, she realized she was crying. Aline was crying too. Helen met Aline's gaze and she held her breath, even if technically she didn't need to breathe. She felt the void she's always had in her slowly disappearing. She could hear Aline's heart beating fast and this was the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. Helen knew Aline had recognized her. She smiled at her. She was dying to run into her arms, but she wasn't allowed to do such a thing.

Minutes passed and Helen was still unmoving so Aline raised an eyebrow, asking Helen a silent question. They didn't need words to talk to each other, a look was enough. _Come_. The vampire shook her head and pointed to the sun. _I can't._

Aline seemed confused. She looked at her own hands and then she understood. Rays of sunshine were dancing on her skin. It was supposed to be a warm and reassuring touch, but Aline suddenly felt so cold. She looked at Helen again. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted their little meeting.

“Aline! Come here.”

A woman who looked like Aline, but who was older than her, grabbed Aline by her wrist.

“Why did you suddenly disappear like that? Without a word? You scared me.”

“I'm sorry mother,” Aline apologized “There was someone...”

She stopped when she noticed that Helen wasn't here anymore. Where did she go? Aline bit her lips and followed her mother reluctantly.

_I'll be back for you._

* * *

It was midnight. The laughs and the party had ended half an hour ago and the streets were empty and quiet again. Helen opened her window and leaned out to look at the sky. The moon was big and beautiful tonight.

Helen loved stargazing. She could let her thoughts wander while she was just enjoying the beauty of the night. It was a peaceful moment. She didn't need to be careful about staying too close to the window. She could appreciate the view and just be herself.

She would spend hours like this, in complete silent but this night was different. Something snapped her out of her contemplation. A sound. No. A note. Just one little note, calling her, asking her to show herself. _Join me._

Helen took her violin and, hands shaking with anticipation, started playing.

_I'm here._

She also played only a few notes and waited for an answer. The melody of a flute was heard a few seconds later.

_Come._

Holding her violin against her, Helen jumped out of the window. Using the stairs would take too much time. She didn't want to lose any precious seconds. She landed gracefully on her feet and placed her instrument on her shoulder again. Trusting her vampire's ears, Helen followed the sound of the flute and kept performing herself.

Aline was here, in the middle of the streets, eyes closed and smiling because she knew Helen was at her side now.

_The song is not over yet._

Helen smirked.

_Then let's play._

And so, they played in the dark of the night, the moon as their witness.

Helen had never felt so alive. For a moment, she thought she heard her own heart beating in synchronisation with Aline's. Her smile became so huge it was hurting her cheeks, but she didn't care.

She was finally living. And it felt so right.

When their performance ended, they stared at each other, trying to recover from the intensity of the moment they'd shared.

Helen was the first to put her instrument on the ground and Aline quickly did the same. Then they closed the distance between them. Their lips met and it was so natural, so obvious. It was meant to be.

They kissed under the moonlight. It was a promise, a vow. Nothing would tear them apart.

They had finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to let a comment and/or a kudo :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)
> 
> Special thanks to @randomrambler who beta read this fic! (and who deals with my chaotic self!)


End file.
